This Shouldn't Be This Hard
by miley-avril
Summary: Emma stares at the paper in shock. "No." She gasps, reaching behind her for the desk. She steadies herself, willing her head to stop spinning. "No." She repeats. She crumples the indicative paper into a ball and chucks it across the room, carefully sliding down to the floor so she can get a grip of herself. After a few calming breaths, she stands up slowly. He's not my son.


**SO… I'VE BEEN ENTERTAINING THE THOUGHT EVER SINCE HENRY SHOWED UP ON EMMA'S DOORSTEP THAT IT'S A POSSIBILITY HE ISN'T HERS. I WANT HIM TO BE, SO ADAM AND EDDIE BETTER NOT SCREW IT UP! THIS IS A ONE-SHOT JUST TO AMUSE MYSELF.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Emma stares at the paper in shock.

"No." She gasps, reaching behind her for the desk. She steadies herself, willing her head to stop spinning. "No." She repeats. She crumples the indicative paper into a ball and chucks it across the room, carefully sliding down to the floor so she can get a grip of herself. After a few calming breaths, she stands up slowly. _He's not my son_, the words keep flowing in her head and she can't stop them. She knows she has to tell him, and figures sooner is better than later. She grabs the walkie-talkie.

"Henry?" Saying his name brings tears to her eyes, but she forces her voice to be steady.

"Yeah Emma?" There's so much hope and admiration in his voice that it makes her heart ache.

"We need to talk, Kid." Time to get un-attached. _As if that's possible_. _ He's not mine, though. This shouldn't be this hard._

"Okay." _God, he's so excited_.

"Meet me at the castle in a few minutes." She climbs in her yellow Bug and drives over. She easily spots him, sitting, swinging his legs. She takes a deep breath before exiting the car. "Hey." She smiles.

"Hi." He's grinning ear to ear. _Oh God_.

"Henry, there's something I need to tell you." She sits next to him, like the first time. The book is on her lap. _Why did I even run the test?_

"Mhm?" She hands the book to him.

"I don't know how to say this." She starts. "You were wrong."

"Emma, I know you don't believe in fairytales or the books, but-"

"It's not that." She sighs again.

"So you believe?" He interjects. _How could he be such a trouble maker but be so innocent?_

"No." She says, and Henry sighs, running his fingers along the cover.

"You're not… I'm not your mother." She stammers, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Not legally, no, but like I said to Regina, you're my real mom." Henry just doesn't get it. _It's hard to believe he's such a smart kid_.

"No I'm not. That website, it was wrong." She waits for her words to sink in. Henry's bottom lip starts quivering, and she continues to fill the silence. "When I gave you up for adoption, it was closed. Nobody could have known you were mine, even if you are. I ran our blood; we don't even have the same grandparents." Henry wishes she'd see the irony of that statement. He lets his tears fall unchecked.

"Are you going to leave?"

"I think I should, Henry. I'm so sorry." She allows one tear to fall so show him that she's heartbroken, too.

"What about the curse? Even if I'm not your son, you're still the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming… the Savior."

"I always wondered why you figure I'm their daughter."

"Your name." He says simply.

"So what if we have the same name, Henry."

"At first I wanted to find you because I hate Regina. When I did, I saw your baby blanket. It's the same one that's in the book. That's when I knew."

"I'm sorry, Kid. I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the station and Mary Margaret's, and I'll be gone. You have my cell number in case things get really bad. I have some cop friends that can help." She hops off the ledge.

"Emma, wait!" Henry calls, his voice being carried off in the wind. She stops, and braces herself for the impact. He hurtles himself into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you." He whispers, practically sobbing. _I didn't even get to call her 'mom'_, he thinks.

"Bye." She pries him off of her, and climbs back into the car. She drives off and makes a quick stop at Mary Margaret's, repacks her box, and scratches a note down. It reads,

_Mary Margaret: thank you for being the best friend I've ever had. Henry's not my son. I'm sorry I'm leaving so hastily. I have to. If I don't, if I said a proper goodbye, I don't think I'd be able to leave. I'm never going to forget you. Take care of Henry, please. Love (yes, I meant to write that), Emma._

She quickly gets back in and puts the pedal to the metal, tears pouring out of her eyes. It gets to be too blurry, and she pulls over, thinking she's on the freeway back to Boston to catch a flight out of Logan to LAX, trying to get as far away as possible, as soon as possible. Little does Emma Swan know, she stopped right in front of a sign that says _Leaving Storybrooke, come back soon!_...


End file.
